


Tear Me in Half Again

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Father John Winchester, Crying, Destiel - Freeform, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Make Up, Out of character Cas, Rape, Raped Dean, ex prostitute dean, guilty cas, implied past sexual abuse, non consentual, rapist cas, worried cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Cas is mad at Dean and he does something he will regret. Worse of all, Dean doesn't know what happened last night was wrong.





	1. Consent Takes Two

The day was just not working out very well for Cas.

And Dean was not helping.

"You are never around, where the hell have you been?!" Dean followed him through the halls of the bunker.

"I told you, I was dealing with angels. I'm getting really tired of your questions, Dean," Cas grumbled for about the millionth time but it never seemed to be enough for his very annoying boyfriend.

Dean didn't even get off Cas' tail when Cas entered the bedroom the brothers gave him a couple months ago. Of course, Cas rarely ever used it as he was always in Dean's room. Not today though, he wanted to be left alone before Cas does something about the anger building up inside him.

"Yeah well I want specifics," Dean said. He could see the rage in Cas' eyes but ignored it and pestered on. Cas wouldn't tell Dean what was going on when Dean asked nicely, now, a week later, Dean was fed up. He wanted answers, actual answers. Dean didn't want his boyfriend to stay in this phase of bad moods and occasional tears, Dean was going to get his answer, even if that means yelling at him.

Cas walked forward, centimeters from Dean's face. Dean prepared himself for Cas' yelling, he didn't think to prepare himself to be completely naked.

"Cas, what?" Dean asked as suddenly Cas was naked too. Cas didn't seem to hear him, still angry. Dean was forced to his knees with Cas' grip in his short hair. "Cas?" Dean asked again but Cas just moved closer and traced his fingers down to Dean's jaw to open his mouth.

Dean looked straight at Cas' cock and held his breath for a moment, it wasn't like he and Cas hadn't done this before, it was just so rushed and out of place. But Dean willingly opened his mouth to take his boyfriends member into his mouth. He moved up and down until he made Cas a moaning mess, but it just wasn't as attractive as it usually is.

Cas pulled Dean up and pushed him onto the bed, raising Dean's legs he started stoking his own cock while lining himself up with Dean's hole.

Dean quickly caught on that Cas was about to fuck him with absolutely no prep and Dean started to scoot away but it was like something was holding him in that exact position, so he started talking, "Cas, no. I need prep, it'll hurt, Cas."

But Cas pushed in anyway, there was a loud moan from Cas, and a scream from Dean. Dean wondered if Sam would come to Dean's rescue, Sam probably would if Dean kept yelling, but Dean didn't want Sam to be mad at Cas for strangely rough sex with his brother so Dean kept his complains to a minimum and at in a quieter voice.

"Cas, please slow down, it hurts. Cas!" Dean said but didn't seem to hear Dean. He just kept going, if not harder than before.

"Cas!"


	2. Did You Scream Last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas realizes what he has done, and he has to fix it.

Cas couldn't get over the fact that he had practically just raped Dean. he felt awful because although they are in a relationship, it was not okay. Dean had told Cas to stop. He told him that it hurt and Cas didn't stop and Cas didn't know if he could face dean after that. But he knew he had to. He had to apologize, he had to own up to it, even if it caused Dean to break up with him.

Cas had flown away last night. He had suddenly realized what he was doing and it was to much for him to deal with so he left. He waited until morning to come back to Dean's room, he didn't want the same thing to happen again so he just waited until he wasn't even slightly annoyed with Dean. Before knocking on the door.

No one answered, so Cas opened the door anyway. Dean was laying almost in the same spot as the night before except he must've gotten up at some point because he was wearing boxers now.

Dean moved his head to the side to look at Cas and smiled, "oh, hey Cas."

Cas shut the door softly. He almost wanted to get mad at Dean for not being mad at him. He wanted Dean to punch him, yell at him, anything but pretend like it hadn't even happened.

"Dean," Cas said slowly, thinking of what to say. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Oh that?" Dean waved it off with his hand. "I just wasn't feeling like rough sex. We can go again later if you want."

"I don't think you understand, Dean. You wanted me to stop and I didn't. Dean-Dean I raped you," Cas didn't miss the way Dean flinched at the word.

"No you didn't man. We're in a relationship."

"That doesn't excuse it."

"Yes it does because I consented before, how would you have known?"

"You told me to stop. That's how I should have known."

"It's fine Cas. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Yes it was Dean because I knew better. I know better. I know what happened when you were a child, yet I took advantage of you anyway. I was so careful not to make you do anything you didn't want to and all it took for me to break that was a little bit of stupid, poorly focused anger."

"H-how do you know about what happened?"

"I'm an angel, Dean."

"I'm not weak."

"I know what Dean."

"And I'm not a whore."

"Of course not."

"I was annoying, he was simply trying to teach me a lesson."

"That's a lie. He was a pedophile and a monster and now so am I."

"That's a lie."

Cas was shocked by Dean's words. He looked up at Dean and found that Dean had moved, he was standing next to him now.

"No it's not, Dean."

"Yes it is because you're different. You came and you apologized," Dean was crying now, "and you're right, it's not my fault and you should have stopped but I forgive you as long as you never do it again."

"Of course I'm never going to do it again," now Cas was crying and that says a lot, given that he's an angel and angels don't cry. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Good because that was hard as fuck to admit, man," Dean shook his head.

"Is it alright if I hug you?" Cas asked carefully.

"Yeah." So they hugged. They hugged for so long that Sam came looking for them but left them alone when he found the couple on the floor, weeping into each others arms. But they'd work it out. They always do. It's another perk of their profound bound.


End file.
